1. Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates to a layout method of sub-pixel renderings, and more particularly, to a layout method for dividing a pixel rendering into a first sub-pixel rendering corresponding to a left-eye image and a second sub-pixel rendering corresponding to a right-eye image when displaying a stereo image.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In the prior art, when automatically generating a stereo image, a left-eye image and a right-eye image are displayed in liquid crystal layers in an interlaced format. As a result, the left eye of a viewer can only see the left-eye image and the right eye of the viewer can only see the right-eye image so as to generate a parallax effect which makes the viewer automatically sense a stereo image. This means, however, that a horizontal resolution (or a vertical resolution) of the stereo image which the viewer senses is only half of its original pixel rendering. In other words, to display a stereo image, two adjacent horizontal sub-pixels (or two adjacent vertical sub-pixels) are required, where one sub-pixel will be seen by the left eye and the other adjacent sub-pixel will be seen by the right eye. The horizontal/vertical resolution of a 3D display mode is therefore half of the horizontal/vertical resolution of a 2D display mode.
Please refer to FIG. 1, which is a diagram showing a conventional RGGB sub-pixel rendering 100. FIG. 1 includes sub-diagrams FIG. 1(a) and FIG. 1(b). As shown in FIG. 1(a), the conventional RGGB sub-pixel rendering 100 includes a plurality of first pixel groups P1, where each of the first pixel groups P1 includes four sub-pixels arranged in a second-order array. The four pixels of the first pixel group P1 are R, G, G, and B pixels. The RGGB sub-pixel rendering 100 can share adjacent sub-pixels to form a RGB color mixer in order to reduce the number of sub-pixels required per pixel unit area. The RGGB sub-pixel rendering 100 can then mix colors with adjacent sub-pixels in order to make virtual pixels a complementary color. Those skilled in the art will readily understand the above operation, and further description is therefore omitted here for brevity. What calls for special attention is that: when displaying a stereo image, each pixel located in each row can be divided into two sub-pixels to generate a left-eye image and a right-eye image, as shown in FIG. 1(b). The RGGB sub-pixel rendering 100 can be divided into the left-eye image and the right-eye image in an interlaced arrangement. In both the left-eye image and the right-eye image, however, a single row will lack certain colors, and thus a 3D image is unable to be implemented.
Hence, how to provide a layout method of sub-pixel renderings for reducing the amount of sub-pixels without decreasing resolution and using sub-pixel sharing to mix neighboring colors is an important topic in this field.